He Loves Me
by kbunny10
Summary: AU, it's a nice spring day, and days like today bring back memories long forgotten by 18 year old Raven Roth. BBRae. Rated T cause I don't remember when I swear. Excuse the lack of a proper summary I'm having trouble thinking of words.


Hiya! I gots another AU Teen Titans Story for you my friends! I was supposed to use this time to write a paper comparing the movie Keita to the legend of Sundiata Keita, but the movie made me mad because of how it ended and I didn't feel like writing the paper yet, and then it hit me that the legend and the movie take place in Africa and Beast Boy lived in Africa for a while, and then I was talking to my friend Brittany about how I used to think November was a myth, and then this happened…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix.

* * *

Raven Roth lay on her bed staring up at her ceiling. It was a nice spring day outside, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and most importantly the peonies were blooming. Why was that important you ask? Well a day like today brought up a memory or two, long forgotten for a while but now fresh in the young 18-year-old's mind.

It had all started a little more than a week ago, Raven's good friends Kori and Nix had slept over at her house. The three of them had been chattering on about a ton of different things, Kori's love of mustard, Raven's intolerance for the pranks Gar would constantly play on the rest of their friends, Nix's childhood belief that November was a myth, when somehow they got on the topic of how everyone met.

-Flashback-

_"I still cannot believe you almost drowned in the 3 ft end of the pool on your first day of school sophomore year." Kori giggled as Nix picked up a pillow and began to repeatedly slam her face into it._

_"Yes, yes hilarious I know. It's so funny that I didn't know how to swim at age 16." She pulled her face away from the pillow long enough to look at the red head and the raven haired girl sitting across from her who were trying and failing at holding back their laughter. "Anyways, I'm glad I had an entrance to the group as big as that, gotta make up for the 6 year gap between me and the last person to join the group before me, ya know?"_

_Raven nodded as Kori continued to giggle. "Yes that-pfffft-makes up for the fact that I-hahahaha-was the last friend to join 6 years before you-hehehe." The red head said between giggles._

_"Hahaha, so let's see we covered me almost drowning, Kori's strange expressions causing her to be outcast by everyone except Raven, Gar, Vic, and Dick, Vic meeting Raven and Dick in the second grade because of Gar and not liking Raven until the fifth grade when the two of them totally tag teamed to take down the evil bully Malchior, and Dick sharing his crayons with Gar and Raven in Kindergarten and having a bond ever since. That just leaves one more story. How did you and Gar meet Rae?"_

_Kori stopped laughing long enough to look at their raven haired friend. "Yes Raven, how did you and Gar meet? You've never mentioned it before, not even Dick knows how you two met."_

_Raven thought for a second, she met Gar back when they were about four or five years old, just after Raven and her family had moved into their current house. "Oh, the day my parents and I moved in here, mom and dad were arguing so I went to take a walk around the block and found him sitting in his front yard, we've been friends ever since. That's pretty much what happened."_

_Kori and Nix looked at each other and then back at Raven. Nix faked a yawn, "Well that's boring, I figured the two people who started our merry band of misfits would've had a more interesting meeting. Where's the romance? The awesome tag team?"_

"_The drowning?" Kori added bursting into laughter again._

"_I swear to God Kori, bring that up one more time and I'll drown you!" Nix said turning towards the red head as she began to mercilessly attack her with a pillow._

"_Pillow fight!" Kori shouted before grabbing her pillow and fighting back._

-End Flashback-

Of course there was more to the story than just finding Gar on his front lawn and being friends ever since. Nix had been right, Raven and Gar had two completely different personalities, so of course the very beginnings of their group of friends had to be interesting if it was started by those two. But Raven wasn't about to reveal what exactly happened to anyone who wasn't there that day.

Secretly Raven really liked Gar, possibly even loved him, and her feelings for him had started the very moment she met him. Of course she didn't really realize how she actually felt about him till they reached high school. Regrettably though, Gar had started dating Tara Markov, and before she even knew it, Raven had lost her chance, if she even had one in the first place.

Thinking about all of this was giving Raven a headache so she got off of her bed and walked over to the window, it was a really nice day outside, she figured maybe she should go out and enjoy the day while she could. She grabbed her purple sweater which was lying haphazardly on the floor, and headed down stairs, through the kitchen and out the front door.

She walked down the driveway and a little ways down the sidewalk until she noticed a small group of peonies growing in her mother's garden. Peony, the kind of flower that related directly to the day she met Gar. She plucked one of the flowers from the garden and then continued her walk. She turned the flower over in her hands a couple times before plucking off one of the petals. "He loves me…" She shuddered at how girly this was, but continued on anyways. She pulled off another petal. "He loves me not…"

Such a childish game was usually played with daisies, but Raven preferred peonies. She pulled off a few more petals and continued the girly game whilst she absentmindedly continued in the direction her feet were taking her. As she walked she began to think of the day she and Gar first met.

-Flashback-

_There was a crash in the kitchen and more yells from her father, her mother argued back but her voice was quieter and harder to understand. The young Raven Roth sighed and sat on the floor of her new room. This was a typical day in the not so happy Roth household, and it was nothing new to the five year old girl. Raven had just sort of hoped that her parents would be able to one day without fighting, considering they'd just moved into a new neighborhood and it was already stressful that Raven didn't know anyone here besides her parents, now the only people she knew were fighting._

_Her head snapped up when she heard someone come running up the stairs, she was glad to see it was her mother and not her father. "Hi mommy!"_

_Arella Roth smiled down at her young daughter. "Hi Raven, how are you?"_

_Raven's smile faltered a bit, "I'm okay…why are you and daddy fighting again?"_

_Arella knelt down next to her daughter, "Don't worry Raven, it's nothing huge, just a little spat." Raven could tell her mother wasn't being honest but didn't say anything. Arella frowned a bit before coming up with a suggestion. "Raven honey, why don't you go take a walk around the block, see what sorts of nice people you can meet? Just don't get into any cars or take any candy from strangers."_

_Raven nodded and smiled again, "Okay!" She got up, but before leaving the room went to look herself over in the mirror. She straightened out her pale yellow dress and fixed her pigtails before marching out of the house. _[1]

_Her house was closer to the left side of the block so she decided to take the long way around by turning towards the right as she walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. The block seemed nice enough; there were some people out walking their dogs, which Raven would stop to pet every so often, other than that the area seemed to be pretty boring. By the time she reached the opposite side of the block she hadn't met anyone her age._

_Suddenly something caught her eye, she looked and saw that across the street there was a sandy blonde haired boy about her age sitting on the front lawn of a blue two story house. The five year old debated with herself for a minute or two, she wanted to cross the street to meet this boy but her mother had only given her permission to walk around the block, on the other hand this boy obviously wasn't driving a weird car or offering her funny looking candy, he was just another five year old minding his own business on his lawn, surely her mother wouldn't mind if she walked over to meet him._

_The little girl ran across the street, after looking both ways, and approached the boy on his front lawn. He seemed to be completely enthralled in the purple and white peony flower he held in his hands, he hadn't even noticed Raven approaching him. "What're you doing?" the young girl asked. The boy looked up at her, shock apparent in his blue eyes. Raven studied his face, he had freckles nearly everywhere, and there was a band aid across the bridge of his nose as if he'd gotten a cut there._

_The boy's expression changed from shock to a huge smile. "I'm just lookin' at it my mom and I watched a movie last night where this girl had this flower and…never mind. I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?"_

"_My name's Raven, my parents and I moved in on the other side of that block." Raven said as she pointed in the direction she'd come from. "What's your name?"_

_The boy smiled even more, "My name is Garfield, you can call me Gar though. I live here with my parents. Wanna sit down?" He asked as he gestured to the ground next to him._

_Raven nodded and took a seat. "So why're you staring at that flower again?"_

_Gar looked back down at the flower as a small blush crept across his face, "Mom had me watch some girly movie with her last night and this girl had this flower, and she was plucking at it to find out if this guy she liked, liked her back. So I took this flower from mom's garden to try to see how that could be a good way to figure out if someone likes you."_

_Raven blinked twice before responding, "You're weird…but I like you."_

"_Wait!" Gar said as he held up the flower and frantically began pulling at the petals. "You love me, you love me not, you love me, you love me not, you love me, you love me not, you love me. You don't like me, you love me." Raven began to giggle at this display._

"_Sure, whatever you say Gar." She said as she rolled her eyes._

-End Flashback-

Raven smiled as she finished the thought and pulled the last petal off of the flower. "He loves me…" She sighed and threw the petal-less stem behind her, suddenly something caught her eye. She tuned to her left and saw across the street what looked like Tara Markov storming out of Gar's house, getting in her car and driving away. Sure enough just behind her was Gar, he stopped at his porch and watched as the girl drove off.

She watched as he ran his hand through his hair before pulling out his cellphone and calling someone. At that exact moment Raven's cellphone started going off in her pocket, she pulled it out and noticed Gar's name on the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey Rae…can you come over?"

"Did you and Tara have a fight?" She asked.

"Sort of…how'd you know?"

"Well for one, I'm across the street." Gar turned around and saw Raven standing in much the same spot she had been before she walked over and met him for the first time. She waved awkwardly before saying into the phone "I was taking a walk to clear my head and I happened to be here and the right-ish moment."

Gar chuckled before motioning for her to come across the street.

"What happened?" Raven asked when she was finally standing next to him on his porch.

"Tara and I…we broke up. Well…I broke up with her to be more precise." Gar said, there was something in his voice, Raven couldn't tell if it was sadness or nervousness, but it was something.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Raven asked any question that came to mind.

Gar sighed before walking over to the front lawn and sitting down, Raven followed suit. "I just…I realized I couldn't be with her anymore. I just don't feel anything for her anymore."

Raven looked shocked. "And you told her this how?"

"In pretty much those exact words…she got pissed and slapped me, then asked if there was someone else."

"And is there?" Raven asked, Gar nodded in response. "Who is it?"

"Well I mean, there's someone else I have feelings for, but before she stormed out of the house Tara made it perfectly clear that they'd never feel the same way, that I'd be their last choice, that they could get someone twenty times better than me so why try, stuff like that." Raven moved closer and began to gently rub Gar's back.

"Come on Gar, you're amazing. I'm sure whoever it is would love to go out with you." Raven's smile faltered as she told him this, she wanted this person Gar liked to be her, but she was sure it wasn't.

"Rae you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was, if you knew you'd just agree with Tara. I don't have a chance with this person." Gar insisted.

"You don't know that Gar." Raven replied. "Just tell me who it is so I can give you my own opinion on this. Please?"

Gar stared at her for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. _'The hell with it!'_ He thought before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled a way no more than a few seconds later and mumbled something.

"W-what?" Was all Raven could say.

"I said 'it's you.'" Gar repeated. "I love you Raven. But I know you don't fe-" He was cut off when she pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"I love you too Gar." She said after she pulled away.

Gar's face went from shock to a huge smile before saying. "Guess Tara was wrong?"

"Yeah, Tara was wrong, big time." Raven replied.

"And that flower theory I challenged when we were five was right?" Gar asked while laughing.

Raven smiled at him. "Yeah, looks like your mom was onto something when she had you watch that movie. _'He loves me.'_ She thought and she couldn't help but smile even more.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOO!

Finished another oneshot. Now my list is slowly shrinking. What's that? You didn't know I have a list of stories I want to write? Well I do, most of them are BBRae, but don't be surprised if you see the occasional random USUK fanfic or a Shelma fanfic. XP

[1]- Yes, young Raven is wearing the exact outfit she was wearing in the Mother Mae-Eye episode of Teen Titans...I'm so creative aren't I? (The correct answer is no, but 7, 42, and chocolate are also acceptable answers to this question.)

Hope you liked it! Please R&R! :D


End file.
